


Pidge

by lookatmenow0291



Series: Love so Subtle [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatmenow0291/pseuds/lookatmenow0291
Summary: She notices something that's always been there.





	Pidge

**Author's Note:**

> I have all this things in my head and needed to write them down.

 

 

She was beating lance on level ten when Coran’s voice called them over to the hanger through the intercom. Lance was _too_ thrilled to get up and announce that they were now tied, and they needed to start from level one again since Coran interrupted the game.

Pidge shrugs, fully confident that she will kick his ass the second round. When they arrived, Allura, Shiro and Keith was already there. Shiro greeted them with a smile and she can’t help but beam back to their leader.

“Where’s Hunk?” Shiro looks worriedly at the door behind them.

Lance takes his sit, putting up his legs against the controls. It always bothers Pidge, but she keeps her mouth shut.

“I can go check,” Keith suggests, already at the door.

Not too long passed, when Keith came back dragging Hunk by the elbow, who looked like he was still dreaming. Hunk slowly makes his way to his own chair, head hanging low, eyes half closed.

“Coran?” Shiro stays standing, with Keith not too far from his right side, arms against his chest scowling like he always was.

“We’ve got a distress signal from the Dalterion belt. The signal is weak.”

Pidge knows what the problem is even before Coran had said anything. With signal not being strong enough, Allura won’t be able to pinpoint the exact location.

Shiro leans over her, looking at her monitor. “You think you can boost the signal?”

Pidge sighs. “Not at this moment. I need a few hours.”

Shiro pats her shoulder in encouragement. She got back to work and everything around her seem to disappear. Pidge was so focused that she didn’t even hear or see anything but her monitor. The voices of the others sounded blurry and far away as she continued to reroute the signal finding satellites or space hubs to maximize the distress signal.

 

 

Shiro discovers her dozing off in the exact same spot six hours ago. She had been waiting for one of the ally outposts to respond but it was taking awhile as communications were in codes. “Here, dinner.” Shiro takes away the laptop from her lap replacing it with the metal plate. Pidge’s stomach growls in hunger _and_ in protest as the ‘food’ in front of her changed colours. “Um, it’s some sort of salad…” Shiro amends, face apologetic.

“Yeah, sure. That helps Shiro.” The teal coloured leaf didn’t taste bad. It tasted good surprisingly, like cherries. “Where’s everyone?”

Shiro leans on one of the control table and she feels her fingers twitch. “Bed. Everyone is exhausted after our run in with the galra blockade.”

Pidge nods in understanding. It seems that every week, every dobash…Every week they seem to be fighting off evil. It’s both physically and emotionally draining. But, Pidge was glad everyone always comes out alright. There are the occasional bruises but no broken bones or anything more serious.

“Go to bed,” Shiro commands, hand clasping her shoulder. “You’ve worked hard.”

She smiles. “In an hour. In thirty minutes? No? Five-“ Pidge sighs and gets up from her seat. There was no winning with Shiro. She takes her laptop, and some cords and her plate… “Oh thanks Shiro,” she says when Shiro takes the plate away from her.

Pidge walks slowly to the door, but it slides open before she can even step out. She peers on her left and sees Keith walk in. “Shiro, you haven’t eaten yet.”

The red paladin walks pass her without saying anything, his eyes fixated on the taller man. Shiro laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head. “I was heading over now,” the leader says.

Pidge watches curiously at the interaction. She’s never really seen Keith show any emotion other than to grimace. Seeing him _now_ , face unabashed, face a little more open for Shiro to see what he really thinks, she can’t help but smile and miss Matt. She loves her team; however, it will always be different with someone you’re close with.

Keith must have not seen her because he was really telling Shiro what was on his mind. “You said you were only going out for a minute. It’s been an hour.”

“Sorry. I got distracted.” The taller paladin touches Keith’s shoulder just like the way he does to everyone. Yet, _somehow_ , it’s different. Pidge can’t place it. Was is it the way Shiro’s fingers seem to fit better around Keith’s shoulder? Did it settle better against the crevices of Keith’s body more than theirs? Was it the way Keith unconsciously leaned towards the touch?

Keith’s reaction alone is fascinating. This simple act seems to make Keith calmer, the pout on his face disappears. The line on his forehead much smoother than a second ago. _Huh_ … _Interesting_.

She first heard of Shiro from all his success in the garrison. Who hasn’t heard of his name in the garrison? He was someone everyone looked up to. She always thought that Keith was just one of those people, like Lance, like herself, but clearly, she was mistaken. Shiro was more than a hero to Keith, and Pidge can’t help but feel her face heat up at the realization.

She can’t help but feel stupid for not noticing before.

Shiro walks pass her, Keith following behind to make sure the black paladin goes back to the kitchen to eat something. “Good night, Pidge.” Shiro calls back.

“Night,” she says belatedly, too preoccupied with her thoughts.

She was so busy contemplating that she missed the way Keith was smiling to himself as Shiro continues to make excuses as to why he didn’t eat dinner.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
